


Untitled

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Feeding, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, The Shevine Project, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Shelton, I'm a grown-ass man."</i>
</p><p><i>"Yeah, but a </i>tired<i> grown-ass man, and if I can't coddle you every once in a while, who can?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talknerdytome202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talknerdytome202/gifts).



> for The Shevine Project prompt: "In honor of the Nissan commercial, Blake feeding Adam. Like at breakfast, or sharing lunch or something."
> 
> and hbd Blake, you sexy cowboy ;)

"Shelton, I'm a grown-ass man."

"Yeah, but a _tired_ grown-ass man, and if I can't coddle you every once in a while, who can? Now open up."

Begrudgingly Adam part his lips for Blake to pop in the small melon piece, and thankfully the older man gave him _some_ dignity to let go so he could bite away the rind.

"Good?"

"Mhm." Adam dropped the rind on the plate and slipped an arm around Blake's shoulder as he chewed.

"You do look pretty cute on my lap. No wonder everybody eats that up," Blake remarked as he took a long pull from his coffee. 

"Just don't do any of that airplane-and-hangar junk or your butt's sleeping on the couch," Adam half-kidded after he swallowed.

"Y'wound me." Blake gave Adam another fruit piece and forked off a portion of waffle for himself.

Adam casually swung a leg back and forth. They were both still in their pajamas and hadn't showered or shaved yet, so there was the comfortable grogginess and scratch of stubble whenever cheeks pressed close. Of course Blake was perky already, while Adam's get-up-and-go had gotten up and left.

"I don't even know why I feel this wiped," he pondered as he managed to pick up his juice glass to drink from. "Not like we were crazy partying last night."

"We've been putting in a lot of work. Was bound to catch up sooner or later." Blake lovingly scritched at the back of Adam's neck, fingers stroking along the hairline.

"Just don't like being lazy when I know I shouldn't- ooh, more to the left?" Adam murmured and let his eyes close just for a moment so he could relish the familiar touch.

He was so adorable in quiet moments like this Blake just had to smile at him. "One morning's not gonna kill you," he stroked behind the other man's ear and brought up another piece of waffle.

Adam got his lips over the food and licked at a drop of syrup threatening to land on his chin. A soft "mmm..." rolled from him at the light and sweet tastes.

"Feelin' better?"

"Little. Thanks." Adam took another bite and gave Blake a kiss, and if that kiss was a bit syrup-sticky, well, it didn't look like either of them minded.

"Mmf-" Blake slowly licked the mess from their lips to an approving sigh and nuzzled his nose on Adam's cheek. "Get you really woken up when we hit that shower."


End file.
